The Bush Viper
by Atheris Squamigera
Summary: What if the abuse Harry suffered was worse than the abuse in the books? What if Lucius Malfoy had happened to come upon Harry and decides that Harry would be the best gift to give the Dark Lord when he rises once more. How will that change when Harry comes upon some cold hard truths about his life? Will he get past these and live his life or will they consume him?
1. Chapter 1

**Sum: **What if the abuse Harry suffered was worse than the abuse in the books? What if Lucius Malfoy had happened to come upon Harry and decides that Harry would be the best gift to give the Dark Lord when he rises once more. How will that change when Harry comes upon some cold hard truths about his life? Will he get past these and live his life or will they consume him? Creature!Harry, Badass!Harry, Very violent... but totally worth it.

* * *

**The Startling Discovery**

Harry had always been able to do it. He had never thought of it as good or evil, but just as it was. His muggle relatives had never paid much attention to him and as a young boy he had craved some types of relationship with someone or something at the very least. It had slipped of his tongue one day outside while he was helping his Aunt pull weeds from the garden.

The snake had been small, barely bigger than the palm of his hand, and was curled up among his Aunt's prized flowers. It was nothing but a mere garden snake, but Harry had still feared the reaction his aunt would have if she found it. He had quickly picked up the snake and startled the poor thing in the process when he did so.

'_What gives, two-legs! I was resting.' _Harry had dropped the snake in surprised and looked upon it in wonder. Was it possible that the snake had in fact talked or had the sun addled his brain? His Uncle had always told him that magic never existed, but Harry was pretty sure that only magical animals talked. Well at least that was how it was in the fairy tales.

'_Did you just talk?' _Harry quietly asked the snake, glancing over at his aunt to make sure she wasn't paying any attention to him. The snake wiggled into a coil before raising its head in Harry's direction, its pink tongue flickered out of his mouth tasting the air around it.

'_A young speaker? How curious. Well of course I talked, you can talk as well can you not?' _Harry distantly felt that the hissing noise that the snake was making was laughter. It might have annoyed him if he had not been intrigued by the idea of a talking snake.

'_What do you mean speaker? How can I understand you?' _Harry asked suspiciously while watching the snake with a wary eye before looking over at his aunt once again, she seemed busy enough not to notice him for a few minutes.

'_You are a snake-speaker, simply put, you speak Parseltongue. From what I understand it is an inherited gift through blood.' _Did that mean Harry's parents had spoken to snakes as well? Maybe that was why Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hated them so much. When Harry looked down to the snake again he found that it had disappeared.

~o0o~

The next time he spoke Parseltongue he had been terribly afraid of his cousin Dudley and his gang. They had made up a new game called Harry Hunting, which was really a fancy name for lets-go-beat-up-the-freak. It was the first time that Harry realized that he might actually be in true danger from Dudley and his gang.

They had corned him in an alley way after school had let out and he was panicking. In truth he knew that his cousin could hurt him as much as he wanted without facing any punishment… it was this fact that made Dudley Dursley _very _dangerous. It was also a fact that Harry James Potter knew.

"Over here boys!" He heard Piers yell. Harry could most defiantly make out the outline of his cousin and his gang in the mouth way of the alley. There was no chance of escape because Dudley had expanded his gang to five members instead of the normal two that followed him around.

Harry trembled as the gang appeared before. He was only six and seeing not two, but six people wanting to beat you up was a _very scary thing_. Even as Piers held him down, Harry squirmed trying desperately to get away from him. Harry let out a shout as the first blow rained down on him and he trembled in pain as he cried.

It was when a sharp pain rand through his hand that he yelled at them to stop, _"Make them stop Dudley! Make them stop, please!" _The hands on him froze and heard the panicked cry of the kids.

"Devil Child! Run he will curse you!" He heard on of the kids yell before he heard the sound of his cousin's gang running away.

"Just wait until I get home, Freak! I am going to tell father you were saying freakish things!" Dudley said before he went after his friends.

It was only then that Harry had realized that he must have been speaking Parseltongue.

~o0o~

The punishment he faced when he had gotten home was by far the worse. His uncle had not given him any leeway in his beating. His Aunt Petunia would usually step in when it got too bad, but even she had turned away from him when she had heard what Harry had done. Dudley of course had gotten a sick pleasure out of seeing Harry being beaten within an inch of his life.

After he had collapsed his uncle had thrown him into the cupboard and latched in shut. "And don't make a peep! No food for the weekend!" His uncle bellowed as he latched the door shut, his heavy footsteps making their way towards the front room.

It was these painful moments that Harry wished that he could have died with his parents in that car crash. Feel the calmness and painless death over the beatings his uncle gave him for something that was out of his control. It was in these moments that he wished that the pain would go away and tears would be brought to his eyes.

He wished that he could leave. That there would be some way that he could protect himself from his relatives. Unknown to Harry, soon his wishes would be soon fulfilled… if not an unexpected way.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed my first installment! Please Review even if its just a flame, I love all reviews because they help me construct my story. I plan to update either every three days or once a week. Also I don't have a Beta Reader, so I apologize for any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: _Thank you for either faving my story or folloing it: 917brat, Ailiseu, Anaelyssa, CanslHasYoai, Corvus2, Gbstermite, Isabella1948, Nzingha28, PhantomFireCracker, Raicheda-Gives-Ya-An-Idea, SparkyPotter101, Stardust of Orion, Aspygirlredo, austinsmoon, bug813, cute-rabid-bunny, delenda est c, kakashi dreamin, Norska, pinkmonkey36, Zoebeansmommy, Aristanae, Azadrie, Loyal untill the end, OrphanAnnie1166, PixTB, Queen of the Ice, and bella cullen the original.

**Thank you delenda est c and Stardust of Orion for reviewing my story. The snake on the cover is actually a bush viper if anyone did not know and happens to be my favorite snake... :P **

_I hope this chapter did not seem to fast acting or dull in anway. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Escape**

Lucius Malfoy was many things, but a child abuser he was not. Even in his years spent being a Death Eater he had never tortured or killed a child. Any Pureblood would be revolted by the mere thought of harming a child, especially a magical child. Most Purebloods had only one child, so children were thought to be very precious in their community and doted on. The Dark Lord had only ever tried to kill Harry Potter as child because the babe had been said to be his downfall, Voldemort's mission had just been too important to spare a child and his wand had been forced. Ironically it had resulted in his downfall, the first time the Dark Lord ever does something against his morals resulted in his defeat.

And here Lucius Malfoy sat staring at the young boy playing in the sandbox with his son. The boy was very petite and seemed to be a ball of anxiety ready to run at any moment. His were very big and nothing more than rags hanging on the small frame. Lucius could also see the outline of a couple bruises on the boy's body when he moved in a particle way. Draco waved his hands and talked really loudly resulting in the boy to jump. His son froze and looked at the boy with some concern, but the boy shook his head.

A few minutes later a boy that looked very much like a baby whale waddled over to the sandbox were his son and the boy was playing at. He watched as the boy cowered slightly at the sight of the baby whale and flinched when the boy said something. Draco stood up and narrowed his eyes at the boy before telling the other boy off. The baby whale sized boy's face turned an angry red and he yelled at Draco before launching a punch at Lucius's son.

Lucius immediately stood up and ran towards his son only to be shocked by the next turn of events. His son was standing, but the boy who had been playing with his son was standing in front of him with his hand out. The whale sized boy had been blown back and was lying against a tree in a crumpled heap.

"What happened, Draco?" Lucius said making both of the boys jump and turn to face him. The black haired boy was shaking slightly, but was trying hard not to show it.

"Harry and I were playing in the sandbox making a castle when the fat muggle boy came over here to threaten us. He called Harry a freak and then tried to hit me when I argued with him. When he tried to hit me, Harry jumped in front of me and the muggle boy was blown back against the tree when a light came out of Harry's hand." Draco said, motioning to the stomped on castle and to the muggle boy by the tree.

Lucius turned to Harry, the poor boy looked really scared. "Where are your parents, Harry?" The boy paled making his black hair and green eyes pop out even more.

"My parents are dead. I live with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." He said very softly, his eyes darting to the muggle boy again.

"Is Dudley going to be okay?" Harry asked when everything got quiet. Lucius's eyes narrowed in thought as he looked at Harry again.

"How do you know that boy?" Lucius asked.

"Dudley's my cousin, sir." Harry said softly.

"And his parents let him bully you?" Lucius asked curiously.

"My Aunt and Uncle don't like me very much." Harry said.

Draco for the most part was looking at Harry in a calculating manner much to Lucius's amusement; the boy was defiantly going to be a Slytherin. Lucius was actually glad his son was so calm right now; Harry could startle at any moment and try to run away. He did not need a hysterical child right now.

"Well Harry, why don't you show us-" Lucius was interrupted by a bellowing voice.

"BOY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO DUDLEY!" Lucius looked up to see the biggest, fattest muggle he had ever seen. No wonder Harry's cousin had looked like a baby whale because his father was defiantly a full grown whale. The man's face was an ugly shade of red verging on purple and his many chins were wobbling with his bellows like some animal.

Harry cowered in his place and was visibly shaking, as his uncle strode forward towards him looking like he was on a war path. Lucius fingered his wand and stepped in front of the man. This Harry was defiantly a magical child and was at least a half-blood if he was an orphan. Magical children were not something you can beat up like a toy and would defiantly not be treated as such by a mere muggle.

"I suggest that you take a step back muggle." Lucius said with a deadly voice his wand drawn.

The muggle face seemed to distort in rage and horror, his many chins wobbled as he spoke. "You are a freak, too. How dare you point your stick at me!" The muggle roared in anger.

"How dare you try to beat a magical child! Do you have any idea what they would do to you if you were abusing a magical child?" Lucius said threateningly.

"You freaks can't do anything! Dumbledore said so." The muggle said. Lucius eyebrow shot up, if Dumbledore was in on this than there was something very wrong going on.

"Dumbledore is not ruling the Wizarding World you filthy muggle."

"Vernon! Dudley's not breathing!" Came a hysterical cry of a long necked muggle woman who was probably Harry's aunt. The male muggle turned white before an all-consuming rage swept over his face.

"I am going to kill you freak!" The male muggle lunged at Harry, but before he could even do anything another light erupted from Harry in the form of blades. Lucius was surprised to see the blades cut right through the muggle leaving him in parts and hit the female behind Harry's Uncle killing her as well.

Harry was shaking and looked to be on the verge of a panic attack. "Draco, use your emergency portkey and find your mother. Tell your mother to get her medical kit around and meet us in the west flooing room." Draco nodded and disappeared.

Lucius knelt down before Harry and took of hold of his chin so that he was looking Lucius in the eyes. "Harry, I need you to tell me where you live and your full name." Harry seemed to calm a little and nodded slowly.

"I live in Privet Drive Number Four in Surrey. My name is Harry Potter, sir." Lucius was not surprised as much as he thought he would be. He had assumed as much when the muggle said something about Dumbledore.

"Okay. Harry, I need you to come here and stay still. I know that everything is very scary right now, but I need you to trust me. Can you do that, Harry?" Harry looked at him and then over to his dead relatives before nodding.

Lucius quickly placed his arms around the boy and Disapparate from the park. They wound up in a very plane looking neighborhood. The houses, yards, and cars almost looked the same with hardly any difference except for the numbers on the houses. Lucius decided it was disgustingly muggle like.

He quickly pulled Harry to the door and unlocked it with spell before walking into the house. It was very, very clean and very plainly muggle like in Lucius opinion. "Harry, go and get anything that belongs to you." Harry looked at him for a moment before walking over to the cupboard under the stairs and opening the door.

Lucius was horrified to see the sign 'Harry's Room' written in childish sprawl across paper in red crayon. How could anyone do this to a child? It was disgusting and horrifying. The boy came out with a dirty green blanket with his name embroidered elegantly on one of the edges in silver thread. "Is there anything else?" Lucius asked.

"My Aunt said she had some of my mother's things… is there a way you could find them, sir?" Harry asked timidly.

Lucius nodded, "Accio, Lily Potter's belongings." Two boxes and a few assorted items flew down the steps to them. Lucius quickly shrunk them and stuck them in his pocket. "Come here, Harry." Harry obeyed and Lucius gripped him close as he apparated to Malfoy Manner.

~o0o~

Harry looked in awe at the room. The floors were white marble and the walls were painted a soft blue. There were two black leather couches facing each other with a mahogany coffee table in-between them. The wall opposite of the black stoned fire place was a wall of glass with French doors going out to balcony overlooking what seemed to be a garden of sorts.

Sitting on one the couches was a beautiful woman with blonde-white hair and hard blue eyes. Her face was beautiful and pure aristocrat showing that she was very used to the high life. She reminded Harry very much of a queen or a princess. Her stare made him very nervous and he gripper Mr. Malfoy's sleeve.

She stood gracefully and made her way over to them before stopping in front of Mr. Malfoy. "Lucius, Draco said I was needed. He did not say you were bringing a child home." Her voice was cold and hard edge to it that could cut.

"Narcissa, this boy happens to be Harry Potter. He has also been having family problems and witnessed their deaths not to soon ago. I believe the boy is in shock." Narcissa's eyes closed in on them and narrowed; Harry gulped and shifted before her eyes.

"I see. We will be talking about this, Lucius." Her voice was little more than a hiss.

"Now Harry, why don't you come here and sit on the couch so I can check up on you," Narcissa said, her voice softer than before and her eyes softer as well.

Harry nervously made his way over to Narcissa before sitting on the couch, all of his muscles were bunched and he looked about ready to flee. Narcissa pulled out a stick and said funny things; Harry felt a brief tingle as something touched his skin. Harry giggled and then looked in awe as he saw the bright blue surrounding him. He heard scratching and looked up to see quill writing on paper, which was funny because no one was moving the quill and it was floating.

When whatever the quill was doing was done the paper glowed blue. Narcissa snatched the paper from the air and looked over it. Harry watched as her face seemed to glow in anger the further she got down the paper. Her eyes were icy as she glared at the thing before they softened when she looked at Harry.

"Lucius I need you to contact Severus and ask him to brew nutrient potions, bruise salve, Skele-Gro, eye restorative potion, and the usual potions we give Draco. Don't tell him who they are for. Severus is too close to Dumbledore and I would rather not risk it. I am going to put Harry in the room next to Draco's and I'll be there when you get back."

Lucius nodded before grabbing something from the mantle and throwing it into the fire turning it green. He said something and then entered the flames disappearing instantly; Harry sat there in stunned silence. "Come on Harry," Narcissa said softly, guiding him out of the room and into the hall way.

~o0o~

Lucius Malfoy had his back facing the bed his wife was sitting on and was looking out into the night sky. "Lucius, why did you bring the boy-who-lived here?" His wife said in a sharp, cutting tone that had him wincing.

"I did not know who he was until he killed his relatives with accidental magic. The boy was beaten severely by his uncle from the looks of it. I imagine that if we train him and take him under our wing that when the Dark Lord comes back we can give the boy to him." Lucius said softly, his back tense.

Narcissa stared at her husband for a moment before sighing. "Tell the boy why you bought him here, who he is, and our goals. I imagine that once he realizes what the light has done to him Harry will realize that the dark is better. Being truthful is probably the best way to go about this."

"You are right, Cissa. We will train him to be a very productive member of the dark just like Draco."

"He can't go to Hogwarts. I guess we will just have to think more about this in the morning." Narcissa said. In a room a couple doors away slept a child whose very destiny was being changed even as he slept. No one would ever realize until later how much these decision would affect the war and all of Wizarding Britain.

* * *

**a/n: **_I just had this image of little Draco and Harry sitting in a sandbox playing together... it made me want to pinch cheeks and giggle at their extreme cuteness. Killing the Dursleys off was the only option and accidental magic seemed the way to go. Harry being protective over Draco is ironic versus the how the whole Harry-Draco fued started. Please review! I hope you enjoyed!_


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: More of a glimpse of Harry's life than anything. A few interest things have been thrown into the mix as well. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Ball **

Several years had passed since Harry had come to live with the Malfoys at their manor. He felt at home with them and Draco was like the brother he had never had. Mrs. Malfoy was nice to him and would hug him whenever, but she never treated either boy different from the other unlike his Aunt Petunia had. Mr. Malfoy was strict, but never lied to Harry. He was also very supportive in any interest that Harry took in the past few months.

Harry was still in awe of the magical world and he thought that it might just stay that way. Sometimes he was scared that he would wake up in his cupboard and this would all be a dream, but with each day that thought seemed to start to disappear. Harry had been surprised though when the Malfoy's had sat him down and explained what they knew about him.

_Flashback_

_Harry was sitting in a couch opposite of Mrs. & Mr. Malfoy and was looking up at them worriedly. Did they wish to give him up? Had he done something to upset him? Where they going to drop him of in an orphanage? His heart was beating fast as his anxiety rose with each second of silence until Mrs. Malfoy seemed to have taken pity on him. _

"_Harry there is something that we have to tell you." Mrs. Malfoy said with a sad sort of smile. Oh god, they were going to abandon him. _

"_Do you know how you got that scar, Harry? Or how your parents died?" Mr. Malfoy asked. Harry calmed down in his confusion. _

"_My aunt and uncle said that my father was a drunk and wrecked the car killing both my parents. They said I got the scar in the wreck." Harry parrot-keeted. _

_Mrs. Malfoy frowned, "Harry many years ago before you were born the Wizarding World was at war. The leaders of the two sides were Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore; each had different ideas of the world and was fighting to take control. You must understand that many people blindly followed Dumbledore without a care in the world, it was causing much harm in our world and Voldemort was trying to fix it. _

_Your parents were avid supporters of the light side led by Albus Dumbledore because of the lies that he had spread. Shortly after you and another were born, a prophecy was made saying that you would kill the Dark Lord Voldemort. Albus hid both your family and the Longbottoms under a special charm called the Fidelius charm which allows you to hide the place to anyone that is not told the location by the secret keeper. _

_Your parents chose Peter as their secret keeper, but he gave their location away to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord attacked your house with the intent to kill you. Harry you have to understand that the Dark Lord has never harmed a child; it went against everything he stood for. He was worried that you would grow up brain washed and kill him destroying everything he had worked for so he went to your house to eliminate you. _

_He ended up killing your father in a duel and then proceeded up stairs to were your mother was. He tried to spare her but she refused and he ended up killing her. When he trained his wand on you and then cast the killing curse something happened for it to rebound. It left the scar on your head and the Dark lord in a wraith like form." _

_Harry wanted to be mad at the Dark Lord for what he had done, but he understood were the Dark Lord had been coming from. _

"_Basically the Dark Lord tried to kill me because a prophecy stated I would kill him and destroy everything he stood for?" Harry said asking it to be clarified. _

"_Yes, Harry." Mrs. Malfoy said softly. _

"_Okay." It had been war after all, Harry thought. The Dark Lord had just been trying to do what he needed to do to protect his cause. Eliminating the threat was after all was the smarter choice. _

_End of Flashback_

The Dark Side of the war had been wanting to free all Dark Creatures from restricken and be able to practice the 'darker' side of magic more freely. They also wanted to bring the muggleborns in earlier so they would be on par with the purebloods and half-bloods. They also wanted better educators for the children and more courses given at schools to help them understand the magical world better. They also wanted there to be stricter laws involving any muggles knowing about the Wizarding world.

The Light Side had put through many restrictions on all creatures, especially the dark variety. You were also branded 'dark' if you had any type of 'dark' ability or dabbled in what was called 'dark' magic. In all honestly there was only magic and then the black magic. All spells had the possibility of being 'dark' if used right. Muggleborns had brought fears from their muggle upbringing and muggle traditions into the Wizarding world destroying many old customs and putting restrictions on creatures. The Light Side would lead to their doom and destroy everything.

~0o0~

Harry was happy and had been since the Malfoys had adopted him into their fold. It wasn't long after he had come to live with them that they had found out about his ability to talk to snakes. They of course had been excited given Harry a beautiful serpent companion. The snake was pure white and had stunning golden eyes; Harry had immediately fallen in love with the snake. Being the magical variety of bush vipers the snake had certain special traits. Hedwig, his snake, could spit out lightning bolts and shock people if she wanted to. Her electrical powers didn't affect Harry at all and he giggled every time she tried to shock him.

Draco had insulted her in a fit of jealously and had been on the receiving end of a nasty shock when the Malfoy heir had caused Harry to cry. He had only been seven at the time, but it had still been funny. His hair had been sticking straight up and his finger had been burnt. Draco had apologized to Harry and Hedwig after his mother had treated him.

Hedwig still hadn't liked him much after all until Draco had gotten her a magical heating pillow, so she could sleep on Harry's bed with him. After that it had been water under the bridge, but Draco had been wary ever since of Harry's familiar. Not that it had mattered because Hedwig would never really hurt Draco because he was Harry's 'Hatch/nest-mate' as Hedwig put it.

Sometimes snakes were weird.

Speaking of snakes, Hedwig was slithering into the sun room where Harry was playing his Violin. Lucius had bought it for him after they had discovered Harry's talent for it. Lucius had one of the few magical music enchanters create it for Harry. The bout, turning pegs, and scrolls were made of African Blackwood soaked in the tears Nundu and the blood of a Siren willingly given. The chin rest, tail piece, and neck were made of Bois Dentelle wood soaked in phoenix tears and unicorn blood. They were all willingly given of course are Lucius would have never taken it. The two woods contrasted beautiful and help Harry channel his music magic better. The violin had five strings varying in thickness: Veela hair, Siren hair, Fae hair, unicorn hair, and Thestrals hair.

Music Magic was an art that was rare and only few had the talent to produce it. Harry just had a habit of pouring his heart or magic into anything he did causing him to produce the music magic. Music Magic could bewitch and ensnare people to the point of mind control if someone was good enough, but only a master could play music to a crowd and only ensnare certain targets. It was why the art had been nearly forbidden and only had few known masters or mistresses. The master who had built his violin had told Harry that he had never seen such talent and that one day Harry would probably surpass any masters or mistresses of the field.

Hedwig had loved hearing him play during the day. Mr. Malfoy had told Harry that he could be a snake charmer in jest, but the way Hedwig and sometimes other snakes flocked to him when he played he did not doubt it being the truth.

'_Why did you not tell me you were playing today, Hatchling?' _Hedwig demanded as she curled up in front of the window staring at him in annoyance.

'_I am sorry, Hedwig. It just happened and wasn't planned.' _Harry replied in the tongue of all snakes. Hedwig seemed to nod and just curl up to watch him.

When Harry played it was like the world disappeared around him into an abyss and he was the only one alive. The music sang and his soul while he let his body guide him on instinctive knowledge. Mrs. Malfoy had once told Harry that his music was either so heart breaking it brought tears to her eyes or it was lovely that she was overwhelmed in happiness.

It was one of Harry's proudest moments.

Which was why he was here now, the yearly Malfoy Ball was in full swing. Many who leaned towards the darker side of Magic was at the Ball along with many other officials from different Ministries. Mrs. & Mr. Malfoy had allowed him to come to the ball to play his Violin, but only if he stayed behind the special curtain of silk hiding him from view. The curtain was spelled against any type of spying magic available at the moment that could potently see through the curtain. The only thing that you could see was the outline of his profile and his Violin.

His snake Hedwig was currently curled up at his feet swaying back and forth much like charmer snake would. Some of the guest had been alarmed at the sight of a small child having such a large snake at his feet, but the Malfoys had told the guest that the snake was in fact his familiar. The only one that had seemed alarmed by that idea had been some of the few light sided people at the Ball.

Harry had been surprised to find that Albus Dumbledore had been invited, but then understood when he saw the ugly face that Mr. Malfoy said after he greeted the old wizard. It seems that the old fool had invited his self to the party without permission, but Mr. Malfoy could not say anything unless he wanted to make a scene at his Ball.

"Narcissa, Dear, who is that boy? I have never heard of a recent music protégé in the magical world." Albus Dumbledore said, with twinkling eyes. Others around turned and looked at her with interest, but before she could say anything Draco ran up to her.

"Mother, do you wish for me to bring Cousin Hadrian some refreshments?" Narcissa smiled at her son and nodded.

"Please do dear and make sure you bring him the grape fruit juice. You know how he won't tolerate anything else." Narcissa said in a smooth manner.

"Yes, mother. Do you wish for me to order one of the house elves to bring him some dinner?"

"How thoughtful of you, Draco, make sure its Dobby though. The other house elves don't know the special palate he eats."

"Yes, mother." Draco said before he stared to make his way through the crowd, leaving Narcissa to smile after her son.

"I did not know that you had a nephew, Narcissa." Albus Dumbledore stated in confusion. "Where is he?" Some of the other people looked at the two in interest.

"Hadrian is very shy and large crowds of people make him nervous. I don't believe that you would know being that both his parents died before he was even one. Not many people know of Hadrian's existence. He was such a sickly child when he was little, but he has flourished under our care. Young Hadrian is the one who is playing the Violin. I have honestly never seen a child so taken with anything, but Hadrian excels in anything he does when he likes it. He is a true protégé and I am proud that he is the future Black Lord." Narcissa said in pride.

Albus Dumbledore's face was shocked and Narcissa secretly loved this moment. "I thought that Harry Potter was the next Black Lord." Narcissa's lips thinned in annoyance.

"Harry Potter cannot be the next Black Lord because Hadrian has a closer Blood relation and better claim on the title. Lord Orion Black has already made him the heir to the Black Blood line." Narcissa said and her eyes narrowed.

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkling and he nodded solemnly. "I see. Will Hadrian becoming to Hogwarts in a few years?" A calculating look entered his eyes as if he was planning something and it made Narcissa hate the man all the more.

"Hadrian has already chosen a school and will be leaving for said school in the fall. They only take the best and brightest of the generations."

"What school? I do not know of any schools that take children at the age of eight." Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Hadrian has been invited to Magia Fera Academy." Dumbledore's face twisted into one of alarm.

"Narcissa, some of the darkest of the arts are practiced there!" Narcissa looked at the man and sighed.

"It's not your decision. Hadrian is my ward for now and no one can contest that. Besides Hadrian was the one who wanted to go. Originally I was just going to home school him so he could learn at the pace he has already set, but when he received his letter Hadrian decided he wanted to go." Narcissa replied truthfully.

~0o0~

Harry watched in amusement as the old fool received the news of where he was going to school. He quickly slid the bow across the strings to sound a beautiful melody much like a phoenix song; calming and relaxing to all that hear it. The serpent down at his feet loud out a hissing-purr as it relaxed into her own coils. The guest around the room seemed to look as if a weight had been lifted off of their shoulders.

'_Harry you must play for me more.' _Hedwig demanded as she started to sway to the rhythm once again. Her eyes were wide open as she watched crowed room making sure there were no threats to her bonded. She stilled when she saw Harry's hatch-mate approach them holding a drink.

'_Do you wish for me to let your hatch-mate enter?' _Hedwig asked as Draco got closer.

'_Yes, Hedwig,' _Harry said with a fond voice. His familiar was _very _protective even against his family members.

Draco carefully pulled the fabric to the side to make sure no one saw a glance of his brother in all but blood. "Harry, I brought you some grape fruit juice. I also order a house elf to deliver your food to you when dinner begins." Harry took a sip with Draco's help before he set it besides Harry and sat down next to Hedwig.

"Thank you, Draco," Harry said before he switched the tune.

"I really hate these things you know." Draco said in annoyance as he leaned back against Harry's legs. Hedwig had her large head in her lap as Draco absently mindedly scratched it, the snake was hissing in pleasure.

"I know, Draco. I don't really like them, but they are necessary. Have you already started project X, it is of upmost importance that we do not fail." Harry said in a stern voice.

"I understand, Harry. Project X seems to be on a remarkable start and the other heirs are starting to come together. We will be a force to reckon with and our lord shall be proud." Draco remarked with a smirk.

"Good. The sooner everyone is incorporated into the plan, the more followers we shall have. Have you approached the neutrals and told them our goals?" Harry asked as his sharp eyes followed the adults in the room.

"Three neutrals have already converted and the other seven are still cautious." Draco said with a hint of frustration.

"Do not worry Draco and stay calm. Which neutrals have converted?" Harry asked as his eyes landed on the old fool and his colleagues.

"Bones, Zabini, and Lovegood have all converted to our side." Harry face showed no emotion, but one could see the pride and excitement in his eyes.

"The Bones and Zabini have been neutrals for generations. That was a very hard accomplishment you have made, congratulations Draco." Harry said.

Hours passed as the celebration got into full swing before it started to die down in the early morning. Harry played his Violin while Draco and he talked about their project for the most of the night. Harry had to admit that the hours playing his Violin had been tiring, but well worth it. Before he climbed into bed he fished out a black journal and a quill.

'_Hello, Tom. Today Draco and I continued the first phase of the plan out. Project X seems to working very well…' _

~o0o~

Miles away in Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore sat in his sitting room drink a glass of fire whiskey thinking of what he had discovered today. His thoughts were grim in the least, from what he understood there was no Blacks left to produce any heirs to the line. Sirius Black had been carted to Azkaban and his younger brother Regulus Black had disappeared sometime before Voldemort's fall, neither too his knowledge had produce a heir to the line.

But then who was this mysterious Hadrian that the Malfoys had? He had to be a Black by blood and have closer relation than young Harry to gain the title, so maybe Bellatrix LeStrange's son? No, Dumbledore was sure that she had never had a child either and the other Black daughter had been estranged from the family for marrying a muggleborns wizard. He would have to look through the archive at some point to see who this Hadrian really was.

Then he would have to find some way to prevent him from going to that horrible school. A Music Magical Protégé could not be allowed to turn dark; he was too much of an asset. Music Magicals could do some heavy damage on the battle ground and if he turned dark then the light would not prevail. The boy, Hadrian, needed to be placed with a light family, so his mind was not spoiled by those of the darker side.

* * *

_a/n: So Harry is something, right? And yes I decided to introduce Harry to a Horcrux... evil laughter! Please review. _


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n: Hope you like this chapter... Sorry for the long waiting period._

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Letter is Sent **

Far way in a hidden place not many of the Magical World knew about, a beautiful women sat behind an intricate carved, oak desk going through a stack of files. The woman in question was Austrasia Göndul, a woman older than her looks and powerful enough to live through many wars. Her beauty was something of dreams and a mysterious aura around her. Long blood-red hair was braided down to her mid-back while her bangs shaped her face. A simple, but beautifully crafted circlet lay upon her forehead had hidden by bangs. It was made of silver with an oddly colored creamy, red stone that looked to have an inner flame lying in it. Her eyes were a chrome color that changed with the flicking lights in the room with oddly slit pupils. Her body was lean and showed the grace of a jungle cat on the prowl for food making her look _very _much like an ethical predator or goddess in her own right. Standing at six feet tall none could call Austrasia petite by no means, but her body was very curvaceous giving her a beautifully shaped body.

The files that she was currently going through were the possible new students chosen by the few 'finders' that the Academy had. Already Austrasia had gotten rid of over twenty request to join from former student's children, seventy letters asking to join, ten letters requesting to transfer, and over ten files of the chosen children that the 'finders' had chosen. This was always the worst part of being a Headmaster of one of the few magical schools scattered across the globe.

Magia Fera Academy was a very good Academy and held in High regard by all Wizarding Communities across the world because of the many types of classes and magics it taught. The Academy did not have any type of prejudice for Magical Beings, Gray Wizards, Dark Wizards, and Light Wizards at all. The Academy also did not tolerate prejudice within the Academy because Magic was just simply magic, nor did the Academy care much for the blood you carried. The only trained the best and the brightest of each generation, but there was a reason for it. Most of the Magics taught at the school needed to be taught to people who would actually work towards mastering them. Magia Fera Students took their education very seriously and it was not a place for slackers.

Magia Fera was also the oldest Academy in the world and dated back before the separation of Muggles and Wizards. For generations the Academy had taught any nationality as long as they were willing to pull the work load. Special techniques long forgotten were taught within the walls of the Magia Fera Academy because of the vast amounts of knowledge in the walls. The creators, students, and teachers had worked for generations to make sure that no knowledge that ever reached the walls would ever be forgotten or disbanded. It was also the reason that the Academy was _very _Unplottable and hidden by _many _wards as possible. Knowledge was power and many governments disagreed with some of the magics taught at the Academy. Without the wards the Academy would have been destroyed by controlling governments or the so called 'Light Lords' that seemed to rule many of the Wizarding Communities during this Era.

The Academy also had a fail-safe built into the very walls that allowed no one to taint the very precarious balance of the Academy. No so called 'Light Lords' or 'Dark Lords' would ever be Headmaster or Mistress, it would have to be someone who held no prejudice towards any type of magic, being, or the different types of bloods. Usually it was someone with an engrained neutral standing chosen by the Mascot of the school that had been bound to it when it was created. She herself had been chosen by the Mascot many years ago and had been the Headmistress ever since.

The next file she looked at was titled _Hadrian James Potter-Black _and on the inside cover was a note written by one of the 'Finders.'

_Headmistress, _

_I most inform you that young Hadrian actually has an upcoming Magical Being inheritance from his Mother's line. It was something I thought you would be interested in knowing as he is- _The Headmistress was very surprised of what they boy would change into and even more surprised when she saw the boy's blood line. This was _very _interesting. _He is currently living with the Malfoy family and has a snake familiar named Hedwig, I believe the boy can talk Parseltongue already. He is also known as the Boy-Who-Lived since he killed the Dark Lord Voldemort by deflecting the killing curse as a baby. He is the only one known to survive the killing curse. He seems to have some control of the wild magic and has one of the best learning curves I have ever seen. He is truly a Protégé in his own right. He is currently almost done master the Music Magic and has great potential towards other subjects. _

_Finder Firms_

So the boy had many good qualities in him and had almost all they were looking in for a student. The file told her everything from birth records, to medical history, to where he had lived, any talents he had, and other things of interest. The Headmistress found that Hadrian was in fact a very interesting individual and had many hidden talents that still could be opened to flourish at their Academy.

She was going to send him an invitation to their school and see if he would be attending next semester. Picking up a quill and a special piece of parchment that was charmed to only be seen by the sender, receiver, and guardian of said receiver, she started to right the acceptance invitation.

_**Dear Hadrian James Potter-Black, **_

_**I, Headmistress**_ _**Austrasia Göndul of Magia Fera Academy, am pleased to inform you of your acceptance into my Academy of Magic. Magia Fera Academy offers you the chance to learn magics and skills forgotten or not taught by other schools near you. Not only will you be taught magic, but culture classes, combat classes, and other such classes will be open to you. At our Academy we work to know things and to advance ourselves to the best of our abilities. **_

_**Each class has ten students and one Professor to maximize knowledge intake. All Professors have after teaching hours will you can reach them in their office and tutors are available for those who may not fully understand a subject. Core classes include: Potions, Charms, Magical History & Culture, Defense, and Transfiguration. Two Electives can be chosen in third year, but you may join clubs as a first year. There are many different types of clubs you can join including: Dueling Club, Potions Club, Language Club, and etc. Are just few of the many clubs you can join. **_

_**Magia Fera Academy has special dorms for students of all backgrounds. Students will have to share a longue room with their year mates, but privacy is enforced greatly with wards on the rooms. We also have several sport teams for you can join: Quidditch, Soccer, Football, Hockey, Dueling, Ballet and other such things are available to students. **_

_**Students may visit the Wizarding and Muggle Communities nearby on the weekends as long as the permission slips are signed. Teachers and illuminati chaperon these visits so that no harm comes to said students. All students can come home during Holiday Breaks and Summer Breaks, but they are allowed to stay at the school as well if they wish. Students can also fire-call parents after class hours with permission from the Headmistress or Teachers. Familiars of all kinds are allowed as long as they bring no harm to Students/familiars around them. **_

_**Please have all permission slips attached to your letter signed if you wish to attend and attach them with a sticking charm before touching this letter with your wand to accept your spot in our Academy. The letter will arrive here to tell us when you say Magia Fera if you accept this opportunity. If you do not wish to attend please point you wand at the letter and tap while saying 'No'. **_

_**If you accept you should receive a Portkey to take you and your parents to the entrance of our school. You will have to go through an optical course and pass it in order to become a student. All you need is your wand and familiar, anything else will be provided by the guards for the optical course. If you do not pass the optical course than you will ported out to the gates and taken home by your parents. If you pass your parents will receive a letter from the guards once you finish the course and a Portkey away from the school. Any supplies needed after will be bought at one of the Wizarding Communities near the school the next day. I wish you good luck if you join our school. **_

_**Sincerely yours, **_

_**Headmistress Austrasia Göndul of Magia Fera Academy**_

Austrasia signed with a flourish of her hand and quickly attached the permission strips to the letter before sealing it carefully with wax. She whistled suddenly and a large bird glided through the window after a few minutes. She carefully tied the letter to the bird before Austrasia told the bird the coordinates for the letter. The bird quickly took flight out the window into the night sky.

The Headmistress quickly turned back to the files muttering about the files she still had to go through. Silently she wondered why she had ever taken this job, but she loved it even with the paper work. Oh, well onto the next file.

* * *

_a/n: just a little bit about the school Harry is going to go to... next up his the task._


	5. Chapter 5

_I know that I haven't updated in a while and I am very sorry, I have just been very busy with play practice, cheerleading, and other activities. I know that this update is small, but hopefully it will tide you over for now!_

* * *

**_Chapter Five: The Letter_**

_ Dear Hadrian, _

_This break, due to recent advents, I wish for you to come home. We have been invited to a special ball and you presence is required. The ball we be on June 8th and will start at 5p.m. Please wear the black robes with the golden trim. _

_Lady Malfoy_

Hadrian eyes scanned the parchment with amusement, his Aunt Cissy had basically told him that the Dark Lord had arisen again and that they were having a gathering soon. If anyone was to intercept the message they would think that he was being invited to one of the numerous pureblood parties that were held during the summer. The first line though had given it all away for Hadrian, a simple, but effective way of telling him what was going on. With a soft whistle, Hadrian summoned one of the many large hawks that Magia Fera owned. He quickly wrote a reply to his Aunt's letter before tying it to the hawk's leg and telling the bird its destination.

Hadrian had was sixteen and had changed a great deal from the eight year old that had first came to Magia Fera. Hadrian now stood at the height of 5' 6'' and was lean, but held a wiry build even though he looked to have a more petit build. His face was fae-like in appearance due to his feminine jaw shape, high cheek bones, glowing killing curse green eyes, and his full pink lips. His skin was a smooth, flawless ivory tone. His raven colored hair fell to his shoulders in a mess of curls that seemed to defy gravity, but gave him in over-all beautiful framing of his face.

While at school, Hadrian had been given many courting request, but none had usually gotten to even go on one date with him. Not only was Hadrian not interest, but since his creature inheritance would not happen until he was seventeen this meant that he was not sexually matured and did not think that way. Many times he was completely oblivious to the courting attempts that many made for his hand. Draco had often made fun of his cousin for his oblivious ways, but then had grown to be his protector from some of the more obsessive pursers.

Draco was currently going to Hogwarts for his Education, but was getting tutoring on the side to fill in the many gaps to his education. Hogwarts had once been a very popular school to go to, but since Britain had lost its way and tried to over throw the natural balance of magic caused its education system to go downhill. Hadrian had never met any of Draco's friends due to his schooling schedule, but Harry had heard about them from Draco in the letters he sent to Hadrian.

Hadrian honestly missed Draco and often times wished to see him. Sure he had friends here at Magia Fera, but they would never fill the gap that Draco had in Hadrian's heart. After all, Draco had been Hadrian's first friend and then later had been his cousin. No one would every truly replace Draco and the only one that could ever be on par to Draco would be his mate after he took one.

Green eyes narrowed slightly in thought. The 8th was actually two days away, which didn't give Hadrian anytime to really get ready for what he was about to do. A part of him had always longed to be back with his family, his headmistress had often told him that it was probably his creature instincts that drove him to want to go home. So far they had not led him astray, but Hadrian sometimes wished that he could follow them.

All Hadrian knew was that it was time to go home.


End file.
